


The Devils Demise

by captaintrashy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gang!AU, Human Golem, Human Timcanpy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: Allen Walker has been on the run with the notorious gang called The Noah. That is until he turns himself in to one of the detectives of the Black Order Police Department. He grew attached to them, and with his help, he works with the Police to take down his former family.This is just to trial to see how it goes. Everything about this is a rewrite from a 5 year old fic I wrote on FanFiction.net, and its name and all is under a examination.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu's Golem/Timcanpy, Lavi/Allen Walker, Past Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker, Timcanpy & Allen Walker
Kudos: 4





	The Devils Demise

**Name:** Allen Walker

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** White hair, red scar over left eye, always seen wearing long sleeves and gloves.

**Wanted for:** Violence, aggravated assault, murder, B&E, theft, tax evasion, racketeering, illegal use of firearms, possession of dangerous weapons, terrorism

**Occupation:** Noah Gang Leader

**Status:** On-going investigation

At least it was on-going.

Lavi Bookman, a detective for the Black Order Police Department in London, was having coffee at a small and quiet café before work. It should’ve been quiet, if it wasn’t for a certain gang member showing up in front of Lavi, his arms extended to him.

Lavi calmly placed his coffee down, inhaled through his nose and looked up to take in the profile of Allen Walker, the most wanted man in London. “What?” He tried to ask calmly, but the redhead probably shouted.

Allen sighed softly. “I will do this myself if I have to. I’m here to be arrested detective. So, please, do your job and cuff me.”

“I- uh- okay, okay.” Lavi pulled the cuffs off his belt, confused and flustered. He secured them around Allens’ wrists and left a tip for his waiter. Both men headed towards to vehicle Lavi drove. “So, why?”

“Why what?” Allen asked, clearly not in the mood to talk.

“Did you turn yourself in.” Lavi opened the back door for Allen who got in immediately.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Lavi sighed, frustrated, and shut the back door, getting in the drivers side himself. “Look. I’m gonna have to fill out a report, you’re going to have to tell it to the judge and other officers, so please, for my sanity.”

“Your sanity huh?” Allen leaned back in the seat, hands in his lap and eyes closed. “And if that’s the case, you can wait until then. You’ll be there as the arresting officer, correct?”

Lavi pouted. “Yeah, but, its going to be bugging me! Pleaseeee!”

“Nah, don’t think so.” Allen smiled softly.

“The leader of the Noah gang. Of course, you’re a jerk.” Lavi huffed, focusing on the road again.

“Second in command actually.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m the second in command. Not the leader. Someone else pulls the strings.” Allen opened his eyes partly and focused on his gloves, pulling at a loose string.

“I suppose you won’t tell me who, huh?” Allen stayed quiet, and Lavi muttered a small, “figures.”

“What?” The small gangster asked, edge in his voice as if to warn Lavi to choose his next words carefully.

Lavi, obviously did not feel threatened by a kid in cuffs and behind the car’s bars. “Your sense of justice and loyalty are out of whack. You turn yourself in and refuse to talk. You respect the wrong authority.”

Allen banged his hands on the cage, fingers gripping the bars. “I turned myself in because I couldn’t stand it! The killing, the fighting, the running and moving! I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t hurt anyone! I couldn’t! Not after the pain I suffered… I couldn’t inflict that on anyone else…” Allen loosened his grip on the bars and rested his head against his hands.

Lavi listened quietly, letting Allen rant. He was silently letting the information settle in before he asked. “What do you mean? You are wanted for 25 counts of murder.”

“That I didn’t do. I didn’t kill anyone Detective.”

“You didn’t?” Lavi parked on the second level at the Police station. He turned to look at Allen in the rear-view mirror as he turned the keys and the engine of the car died. Allen closed his eyes to avoid looking at Lavi. “Allen. What do you mean?”

“I haven’t killed anyone. The Noah… The gang’s followers, Akuma as they’re called, have to follow the Noah and to be officially recognized, you have to get your hands… Dirty. I couldn’t. The other Noah did it for me.”

Lavi watched Allen. Surely he was lying. Allen was the leader, of course he has killed people. The red-headed detective believed him though. Allens’ eyes told him he wasn’t lying. But what Lavi didn’t understand was, why? Why would the Noah do that for him? Why would Allen stay with them? And why did Allen turn himself in?

“I have so many questions for you.”

Allen shook his head. “It can wait. Lock me away.”

The Black Order Police work very differently then regular officers and departments. The building was huge, with over 40 above ground floors at least, styled with prison cells, desk offices, officer quarters for workers with no homes to go to and a court room. Below ground was a total of 8 floors, two for the infirmary if someone got hurt, hurt themselves or got sick, 4 floors for parking and the last two for electricity and storage. The BOP has been dedicated to taking down the Noah and their lackeys, the Akuma.

Lavi got out of the car and let Allen out. He led the criminal to the elevator and swiped his card and they waited.

“I’m Lavi, by the way.” Lavi turned to Allen, trying to fill the silence.

Allen turned his purple eyes to Lavi, and it was the first time the detective actually got to take in the white-haired males appearance.

Allen was shorter than Lavi, but average for his age. His hair was whiter than snow and his skin was pale, so his eyes stood out amongst them. He had bags under his eyes, Lavi wondered if he got to sleep often or if he was too scared too sleep. Allens’ build was small, and it often had everyone question how he could be the leader.

“I know. Detective Lavi Bookman. Your only family is your adoptive grandfather. You became a detective 2 years ago, with an average of 8 arrests a month.” Allen yawned, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.   
  
“How-“  
  
“The Noah. They have basic knowledge of all the detectives. You interested me the most.”  
  
Lavi narrowed his green eye at Allen, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off again.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on fighting you. I want to be here. And no- it is not to stage a prison break.”

“Yeah. I guessed that. For a leader you’re very-“  
  
“Not the leader.” Allen corrected.

“Right. Regardless you’re incredibly high up and such a pacifist.” Lavi commented as the elevator doors opened.

They stepped in together and Allen shrugged. “I’ve done violent things. I’m just… Tired. This isn’t the path I wanted. I shouldn’t have joined them.”

Lavi knew he shouldn’t ask, Allen didn’t want to tell him, but he tried again, this time phasing the question differently. “Why walk it then?” He pressed the button to floor 36 and watched the doors slide shut.

Allen was silent for most of the ride up, and Lavi, for once, let it be silent. “I thought it was the only way forward.”

Lavi didn’t understand, but he wanted too. “I don’t tell this to everyone I bring in, but… You can get a lighter sentence if you talk.” He would wait. He would get Allen to trust him, and he will get Allen to open up. He was willing to put in the effort because he wanted to know about what made Allen look this miserable, what happened to him and he wanted to catch the bastard Noah for making a criminal out of a sweet and cute male like Allen.

Lavi placed Allen in his cell and locked the door. “I have to go report to the Captain and fill out paperwork and all the works. I will be by later to deliver dinner.”

Allen nodded and sat himself on the bed. “Okay, well, I guess this is it.”

As Allen went to lay down, a second person joined Lavi, a smaller petite woman, who had long teal pigtails. Allen stared at her and she stared back, her eyes widening.

“Allen?!”

Lavi grinned proudly. “Yeup. I caught him Lenalee. It was an absolute miracle! He was unarmed and careless and I threw the cuffs around him and held him down and said, “You have the right to remain silent!” And Allen was like, “Please Mr. Officer-“ and-“

“Mr. Officer? Why do I sound like a damsel in distress? That’s not at all how that happened.” Allen crossed his arms and stared at the red-haired detective.

Lavi laughed. “Okay, okay, well fine. He turned himself in, while I was having coffee. He basically cuffed himself, I was worried he was gonna drive himself here and everything.”

Lenalee looked at him suspiciously. “You turned yourself in? Why to Lavi? Why didn’t you just walk into the station yourself?”

Allen frowned, he didn’t like being questioned by Lavi, but he certainly liked Lavi a lot more then this Lenalee lady and it was evident in his tone. “Because being the Black Orders most wanted and walking into their station while they’re all armed is a smart idea. Your guys have a habit of shoot first ask later. And at least your idiot redhead over there wouldn’t shoot to kill precious intel.”

“Hey! Wouldn’t that make me not an idiot?” Lavi pouted and looked at the way Lenalees’ face got red. “Lena-lady, maybe you should go get a coffee…”

“Look Allen. You are behind our bars. You will not use that kind of tone with me!”

Allen walked over to the bars and Lavi cleared his throat, Allen backed down, looking at Lavi. “Fine. I apologize for my behaviour; I haven’t had the best of lives.” He has had many run-ins with the Chinese woman, and none of them were good.

Lavi sighed softly and gave Lenalee a pleading look. “Please let it go, I’ll tell you about it later.”

She looked at Lavi and huffed, turning and walking off. “I’m going to tell my brother.”

“I was gonna do that! Lenalee!” He watched her go then sighed. “Damn it.”

“Lavi.” Allen called and gained the detectives attention. “Can you, maybe not tell people I turned myself in. You never know who is listening.”

“Whys it matter?”

“If they find out… It wont end well. Everyones’ life, yours, mine, the Orders, will be in danger. The Noah have a group of followers, as you know, the Akuma, and they hang off every word by the Noah as if they’re gods. The Noah say jump they jump, weather its stealing, killing someone or killing themselves, they’ll do it. Without hesitation. Especially if the orders come from the Earl himself.”

“The Earl?” Lavi hesitated, he heard about the Earl from his travelling with his grandfather, but it was usually chalked up to a myth, no one had proof that this Earl guy even exists.

“The true leader of the gang. The father of the Noah.” Allen laid on his bed, not wanting to say anymore and he rolled to face the wall. “Goodnight Detective.”

Lavi listened to him and nodded slightly. “Okay… Well, dinner is usually handed out at 5. So, I will deliver it in around 3 hours. Goodnight Allen.”

Allen said a soft thank you and Lavi walked off, smiling to himself, thinking that Allen wasn’t as bad as he seemed.

Lavi had chased down Lenalee, his best friend and work colleague. He found her in the cafeteria, sitting with another friend of theirs, a long-haired Japanese male with a very fruity personality.

“Lena! Can I talk to you, privately for a second? Its about you-know-who.”

“Whatever you need to say can be said in front of Kanda, my partner, Lavi.” She said calmly, she had not forgotten what happened with Allen. In fact, she had already told Kanda about it.

Lavi sighed and he messed up his hair before sitting opposite of them. “Fine. Please don’t tell anyone that Allen came willingly.”

“What? Why?”

Lavi shrugged. “I dunno, he said something about it being dangerous, the Noah not liking it. Their leader would have a fit.”

“Allen is the leader though?” Lenalee looked at him confused, before turning to Kanda who just shrugged, he found his soba more entertaining than a talking rabbit.

“Well, that’s the thing, he isn’t. He mentioned this guy that me and Grandpa used to see in the history books, The Earl. He very rarely showed up in them and when he did, they made him out like an urban legend, a myth and what not. But what if he is real? What if Allen was forced into calling himself the “leader” to cover up for The Earl? I mean, the leader of a gang as big and dangerous turning himself in? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Prison break.” Kanda said.

“He isn’t planning a prison brake Kanda. The kid literally put himself in handcuffs and placed himself in my car. I have run into many who think they can stage prison breaks. Allen is- he’s different.”

“Well. Suppose you are telling the truth about this Earl guy Lavi. How do we find him? We don’t know where they are.”

Lavi grinned at his friends. “We don’t. Allen will lead him to us.”

Allen dreamt; he saw who he used to be and who he wanted to be. It was the most pleasant sleep he has had in years.

He was awoken by someone gently shaking him, he sat up quickly and alert, arms raised.

“Woah street fighter, its just me!” Lavi said, stepping back so Allen didn’t hit him.

Allen focused on Lavi and he relaxed just the slightest bit. “And that’s not reason enough to hit you?”

Laughter from the other side of Allens cell caught his attention. Standing just in the doorway was two people, Lenalee from earlier, who was the one that laughed, and another male, Kanda. He knew from the other Noah and Akuma what Kanda was like, so personally he did not like the other male.

He turned back to Lavi. “What is it?” He was not amused; he was woken up and now he has an audience.

“Well, I told Komui about me catching you and he wanted to come see it with his own eyes really.” Lavi made room for another man, he looked like an older, male version of Lenalee.

“I’m not an item on display.” Allen crossed his arms.

“So, you were caught off guard? Amazing! Why were you unarmed?”

“It was early…” Allen said, looking at Komui.

“It was lunch time.” Lavi said dramatically and Allen couldn’t help but laugh.

Allen stooped just as quick as he started, but Lavi had already became smitten. The laugh was soft, airy and innocent, and Lavi wished he heard more.

“It was early for me…”

Komui watched them before he placed his hands on his hips, “For a leader, you sure act… Indifferent.”

“I’m not the leader.” Allen said, his face contorting in anger.

“Geez, you’re getting so mad beansprout~” Lavi bent and leaned over, his face in front of Allen, grinning.

“The names Allen you idiot rabbit!” He pushed Lavi back and watched the redhead laugh, his face relaxing.

“Hm. Lavi, can I talk to you outside?” Komui asked.

“Sure thing Chief.” He waved to Allen smiling, Allen waved back and laid back down, facing the wall.

The group left the cell and Komui stopped Lavi.

“You’re very friendly towards that Allen…” Komui started and Lavi tensed a little, he knew he was, and he had his reasons.

“Well. Allen has information right, information we are after. All the criminals we catch don’t tell us anything or they die. If we treat Allen well, and we be his friend, maybe he will tell us? He could be the key to taking down the Noah!” He left out Allen turning himself in. He made a deal after all.

Komui thought about it, hand on his chin.

“Lavi is right brother. Allen is the biggest lead we’ve had and he’s in our grasp. We can get what we need and a small price of going along with Lavis’ plan.” Lenalee spoke up, her brother turned to him.

“I thought you didn’t like him my sweet dear Lenalee?” Komui wrapped his arms around her, she hit him away.

“Maybe I was wrong about him.”

Lavi blinked and his eyes widened, Lenalee was willing to change her mind for him. He smiled brightly.

“Ow!” The captain whined before turning to Kanda. “What say you?”

Kanda tsked, and turned his head to the side, his arms crossed. “It’s a plan worth trying.”

Komui sighed. “Fine. Allen is in your care Lavi!” He clapped Lavi on the back and left.

“Thank you!” He called after him before turning to the other two with him. “Thank you guys, I don’t think he would’ve agreed if it wasn’t for you two!”

“Make sure you get the information then. Rabbit.” Kanda turned and left.

“Aw, Yuu does care!” Lavi laughed and looked at Lenalee.

“I didn’t do it for him.” Lenalee gestures to the cell. “You are my friend and I trust you.”

“It means a lot Lena.” He smiled widely and she smiled back.


End file.
